Jack Sparrow
Jack Sparrow, gespeeld door Johnny Depp in de films, is een van de protagonisten in The Pirates of the Caribbean. Persoonlijkheid Jack Sparrow is bekend voor zijn vrije geest en onvoorspelbaarheid, die hem soms in moeilijkheid lijken te brengen maar vaak ook zijn hachje redden. Hij is regelmatig anderen te slim af door achterbakse trucs te gebruiken om te krijgen wat hij wil. Toch heeft Jack ook eergevoel: hij komt altijd terug om zijn vrienden te redden, en is erg gehecht aan zijn kapiteinshoed en -titel. Zo verbetert hij de stadsklerk wanneer die hem 'Jack Sparrow' noemt, met: "Captain... Captain Jack Sparrow". Levensverhaal Jonge jaren Jack Sparrows geschiedenis van voor de eerste film wordt onthuld op Disneys website, en het spel gebaseerd op de film. Jack Sparrow is de zoon van Teague Sparrow en werd geboren in Indië tijdens een tyfoon. Hij heeft leren zwaardvechten van een Italiaan. Zijn jeugdjaren worden vooral uitgediept in de boekenreeks Pirates of the Caribbean: Jack Sparrow, waarin te lezen is dat hij in zijn tienertijd reeds met een klein schip genaamd de Barnacle over de zeeën voer en met enkele bovennatuurlijke gebeurtenissen werd geconfronteerd. Jack werkte ooit voor de Britse Oost-Indische Compagnie als kapitein van het schip de Wicked Wench. Jack werkte toen onder bevel van Cutler Beckett. Toen Jack een keer weigerde om slaven te vervoeren en hen vrijliet in Afrika, werd hij door Beckett gebrandmerkt als piraat. Beckett liet de Wicked Wench in brand steken en zinken, en Jack arresteren. Jack ontsnapte en besloot het beste te maken van zijn nieuwe status als piraat, aangezien hij niet van plan was om weer onder iemand te moeten werken. Jack wilde zijn oude schip graag terug. Daarom maakte hij een deal met Davy Jones. Davy Jones zou Jacks schip uit de golven doen herrijzen. In ruil daarvoor zou Jack over 13 jaar lid worden van Jones’ bemanning, en hem 100 jaar dienen. Jack hernoemde het schip de Black Pearl en werd een succesvolle piraat. Kort nadat hij piraat was geworden, werd Jack door Tia Dalma gevraagd om te helpen de Shadow Lord, een machtige alchemist die het had voorzien op de Broederschap Bijeenkomst, te verslaan. Dit is te lezen in de boekenreeks Pirates of the Caribbean: Legends of the Brethren Court. Twee jaar na zijn aanstelling als kapitein van de Black Pearl (ongeveer 10 jaar voor aanvang van de eerste film) liep het voor Jack mis. Jack en zijn bemanning waren de legendarische Schat van Cortés op het spoor gekomen: een kist gevuld met Azteeks goud. Jack werd verraden door zijn eerste stuurman Hector Barbossa, die de bemanning aanzette tot muiterij. Jack werd achtergelaten op een eiland met enkel een pistool met 1 kogel. Jack ontdekte echter al snel dat het eiland een schuilplaats was van rumsmokkelaars, en wist ze zover te krijgen dat hij met hen mee mocht. Ondanks het verlies van zijn schip, bleef hij zich in de 10 jaar erop kapitein noemen en een leven als piraat nastreven. The Curse of the Black Pearl thumb|246px|jack komt aan in port royal10 jaar na de muiterij arriveert Jack in Port Royal om een schip te stelen, om zo naar Tortuga te varen, daar zijn bemanning verzamelen, en zo de Black Pearl terug te kapen.thumb|Jack in gevecht met will Hij wordt echter gearresteerd voor piraterij door Commodore James Norrington, omdat hij Elizabeth Swann in gevaar bracht nadat hij haar gered had... Die nacht valt de Black Pearl Port Royal aan, om het laatste goudstuk van de schat in handen te krijgen, het laatste goudstuk is in handen van Elizabeth die het heeft gestolen van Will Turner en die het weer heeft gekregen van zijn vader Bill Turner. Jack bekijkt de hele aanval, waardoor zijn mede gevangenen, die naast hem zaten, wel konden ontsnappen. Jack zit nog steeds in zijn gevangenis, maar krijgt een bezoekje van Will die hem vraagt waar de Black Pearl aanmeert, Jack vraagt of hij de verhalen nog nooit heeft gehoord, en vertelt hem dat de Pearl aanmeert in Isla de Muerta, Will wilt weten hoe je daar kunt komen, en Jack zegt dat het alleen kan voor degene wie het weet, daarna komt Will aan dat Elizabeth is ontvoerd, Jack begrijpt het, en vraagt wat de hele naam van Will is, Will antwoord met 'Turner' en Jack stemt er onmiddellijk mee toe, Will bevrijdt Jack en ze gaan vrijuit. Jack gaat vervolgens samen met Will de Interceptor kapen, met een ingewikkeld plan, eerst stelen ze het grote schip daarna, komt Commodore Norrington aanvaren met de Interceptor, en ze gaan ongezien op de Interceptor, en varen vervolgens weg, naar Tortuga. thumb|Jack en zijn nieuwe crewJack en Will praten onderweg nog, en Will merkt op dat Jack meteen instemde toen hij de achternaam van Will te horen kreeg. Ook vraagt hij aan Jack of die zijn vader kende, en Jack antwoordde met: 'Ja, hij was een goeie piraat', maar Will gelooft het niet, en Jack vertelt hem, dat hij het niet hoeft te geloven, maar dat hij het toch heeft verteld. Als ze in Tortuga aankomen, maken ze een deal met Gibbs om de Black Pearl terug te kapen, Gibbs antwoordt dat het gekkenwerk is, maar dat houdt Jack niet tegen, en hij vertelt Gibbs, dat Will de zoon is van Bill Turner, waardoor er bij Gibbs alles gaat veranderen, en hij stemt toe. Als Gibbs met allerlei zeelieden aankomt als bemanning, die net zo gek zijn als Jack, vindt Jack het goed, en ze gaan vervolgens achter de Black Pearl aan. thumb|jack in [[Isla de Muerta]]Aangekomen bij de grot, gaan Jack en Will samen erin om Elizabeth te redden, Jack wil het graag in zijn eentje doen, maar hij raakt bewusteloos door middel van een riem, wat komt door Will, die al lang weet wat Jack gaat doen. Will redt vervolgens Elizabeth en ze gaan terug naar de Interceptor, Jack die wakker wordt en ziet dat ze hem al hebben ontdekt en ziet Barbossa al aankomen, Barbossa die helemaal verward is want volgens hem hadden ze Jack op Rum Island achtergelaten, en vraagt hem hoe hij daar weg is gekomen, Jack antwoordt: ' You forgot one very important thing, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow ', Barbossa antwoordt met, dat, dat niet meer zal gebeuren, en zegt dat ze hem moeten afschieten, wanneer Jack nog net op tijd is om te zeggen, dat Elizabeths bloed niet gewerkt heeft, Barbossa laat iedereen hun geweren wegdoen, en zegt hem: ' You know who's blood we need. ', en Jack zegt dat hij dat weet. thumb|Jack en Barbossa op de PearlAls ze eenmaal terug zijn op de Black Pearl, wil Jack de Pearl heel graag terug, en dat hij de naam gaat noemen als hij wegvaart met zijn schip, maar Barbossa trapt daar niet in. Hij gaat gewoon verder met Jack zijn onnuttige onderhandeling, wanneer zijn First Mate aankomt met dat ze de Interceptor op het oog, wilt Jack het nog één keer proberen, om Barbossa over te krijgen, en vertelt hem dat hij naar de Interceptor toe gaat om het medaillon terug te vragen, maar Barbossa laat hem opsluiten in de gevangenis. thumb|Jack sammen met Elizabeth Swann op een onbewoond eilandthumb|Jack in onderhandeling met BarbossaWanneer de Interceptor en de Black Pearl elkaar aanvallen, ontsnapt Jack door middel van een kanonskogel die het slot van de deur geraakt heeft, en Jack gaat onmiddellijk terug naar de Interceptor om het medailon in handen te krijgen, maar helaas Jack de aap was veel eerder dan Will om hem te zoeken in het ruim, en Jack belandt weer op de Pearl en wordt weer gevangengenomen. Will was bereid om met Barbossa mee te gaan om Elizabeth te redden en de bemanning, Jack moet nu de plank lopen, en vervolgens naar Rum Island terug zwemmen samen met Elizabeth, waar Jack vertelt hoe hij daar de vorige keer is ontsnapt door middel van rumsmokkelaars, maar hij heeft daar wel 3 nachten rum liggen te drinken. Elizabeth doet één avond mee, maar als Jack nog ligt te slapen verbrandt ze alle Rum en het eten, waardoor Jack flipt, maar ze worden vervolgens gered door Norrington, die niet bereid is om Will te gaan redden, maar Elizabeth haalt hem over, en Jack vertelt hem het plan, maar tegelijk probeert hij Barbossa ook om te praten, door te zeggen dat Norrington hem overhoop gaat schieten als de vloek is opgeheven, Barbossa heeft geen zin in om dood te gaan en laat zijn mannen elke man uitroeien die daar op het schip is. Jack onderhandelt inmiddels met Barbossa, en wanneer zijn mannen elke man heeft uitgeroeid heeft hij twee schepen, en wat doe je met twee schepen, en Jack zegt dat hij de Pearl aan Jack kan geven, en hij het grootste schip neemt en hij zichzelf 'Commodore Barbossa' kan noemen, en hij wat van zijn buit natuurlijk aan Barbossa geeft, Barbossa vraagt om 50%, maar Jack zegt 25% en een grote hoed, en Barbossa & Jack hebben een deal, maar wat Barbossa niet heeft gezien is dat Jack ook een munt heeft gepakt uit de kist en nu zelf vervloekt is. thumb|Jack is vervloektthumb|jack in gevechtAls Barbossa na een tijdje aan Jack vertelt dat hij toch niet te voorspellen is, vertelt Jack ook letterlijk dat hij niet te vertrouwen is, en hij neemt een zwaard af, van één van zijn bemanning, werpt hem vervolgens naar Will, en die bevrijdt zichzelf, en Jack zelf bevecht Barbossa, die Jack neersteekt. Nog met het zwaard in zijn lichaam loopt Jack het maanlicht in en Barbossa ziet dat hij vervloekt is. Jack zegt tegen hem, terwijl hij het muntstuk tussen zijn vingers beweegt, dat hij het niet kon laten. Wanneer Elizabeth zichzelf ook in het gevecht mengt, nadat ze de bemanning heeft gered, ziet ze dat Jack vervloekt is. Ze besluit om Will verder te helpen. Wanneer Barbossa afgeleid wordt door een explosie, maakt Jack her thumb|Jack gearresteerdbloedoffer en geeft de munt snel aan Will, en Barbossa richt zijn pistool naar Elizabeth die aan komt lopen. Hij is echter te laat, want hij wordt neergeschoten door Jack, met het pistool met die ene kogel die hij al 10 jaar voor Barbossa bewaard heeft. Barbossa vertelt hem dat hij die kogel alsnog heeft verspild, maar als Will het bloedoffer maakt die zijn vader nooit heeft kunnen doen, wordt de vloek weer opgeheven. De kogelwond begint te bloeden, en Barbossa zegt nog: ' I feel... Cold ' (ik voel... kou) en valt vervolgens neer. Jack vraagt of hij teruggebracht wordt naar zijn schip, maar hij ontdekt dat zijn schip er niet meer is, en hij terug naar Norrington moet, en vervolgens weer gearresteerd wordt. Als Jack bijna wordt opgehangen, bevrijdt Will hem, en laat hem ontsnappen samen met Elizabeth, Jack valt per ongeluk in het water, en ziet dat de Black Pearl aan komt varen, en wordt daarna opgehesen uit het water en is nu zelf de kapitein van de Pearl samen met de bemanning die daar nu bij hoort. Dead Man's Chest thumb|Jack krijgt het teken van Billnegen maanden na het einde van de eerste film begint de tweede. Ondertussen heeft Jack over de wereldzeeën gezeild om te ontsnappen aan de Zeemacht van Engeland. In de tweede film zijn de 13 jaren inmiddels verstreken en is het tijd voor Jack om zijn belofte aan Davy Jones na te komen. "Bootstrap Bill" Turner, een van Jacks voormalige bemanningsleden die nu voor Davy Jones werkt, en de vader van Will Turner, geeft Jack de beruchte zwarte vlek, een teken dat de Kraken op hem jaagt. Ondertussen worden Will en Elizabeth gearresteerd door Cutler Beckett omdat ze Jack hebben geholpen. Hij zal hen echter clementie tonen als Will hem helpt Jacks kompas te zoeken en Jack te rekruteren als kaper. Zo niet, dan worden ze opgehangen. thumb|Jack met de kannibalenWill vindt Jack en zijn bemanning, die gevangen zijn door kannibalen. Hij helpt hen te ontsnappen. Ze bezoeken Tia Dalma, een voodoopriesteres die hen vertelt over de legende van Davy Jones en de Dead Man’s Chest, die Jones' hart zou bevatten. Ook blijkt Jacks kompas naar het ding wijst dat je het liefst wil, dus kan het ook naar de Dead Man's Chest wijzen. thumb|Jack met davyWill wordt gevangengenomen door Davy Jones, maar ontsnapt met hulp van zijn vader en met de sleutel van de Dead Man’s Chest. Will hoopt met Davy’s hart zijn vader te bevrijden van het eeuwig moeten dienen van Davy Jones. Echter, Norrington en Jack willen het hart ook. Jack om aan zijn afspraak met Jones te ontkomen, Norrington om weer in een goed blaadje te komen bij Beckett. Norrington steelt het hart en gaat ermee vandoor, terwijl Jack en Will met de Pearl vluchten voor Jones' schip, de Flying Dutchman. Jones roept de Kraken op, die meteen de Black Pearl aanvalt. Na de eerste aanval geeft Jack het bevel om de Pearl te verlaten. thumb|Jack tegen de krakenJack beseft dat hij nooit in veiligheid kan komen, en dat hij hoe dan ook de dood tegemoet zal komen. Elizabeth wist dit ook. Ze lucht haar hart en haar onderdrukte, onbewuste liefde voor Jack door hem te kussen en Jack vast te ketenen aan de Pearl. Daardoor verdrinkt ze tegelijkertijd haar schuldgevoel en redt ze Will. Het schip gaat ten onder, samen met de kapitein. Jones verklaart Jacks schuld voor vereffend. Ondertussen brengt Norrington Davy Jones’ hart naar Lord Beckett. Tia Dalma vraagt Jacks bemanning of ze bereid zijn naar het eind van de wereld te gaan om Jack en de Pearl terug te krijgen, en ze stemmen allemaal toe. De film eindigt op het moment dat Barbossa de trap af komt lopen, die uit de dood is teruggehaald door Tia Dalma. Jack het aapje wordt ook gebruikt om Tia Dalma te betalen voor informatie rondom de Dead Man's Chest met de verklaring: Look, an undead monkey! (Kijk, een ondode aap!) At World's End thumb|Jack in Davy Jones' LockerAan het begin van de film zit Jack opgesloten in de Locker van Davy Jones en is langzaam gek aan het worden. De locker neemt namelijk de vorm aan van wat de persoon die erin zit het meest haat of vreest. Voor Jack is dat een eindeloze woestijn, met absoluut geen zee om te bevaren. Ondertussen zijn Will Turner, Elizabeth Swann, en Hector Barbossa op zoek naar hem. Ze moeten over de rand van de wereld varen en zo Jack proberen te redden. thumb|Jack en zijn vaderNa een ontsnapping uit het dodenrijk, vervolgen ze hun reis naar Shipwreck Cove, de plaats waar de befaamde Brethern Coart samenkomt. Daar ontmoet Jack zijn vader Teague Sparrow en de andere piratenleiders. thumb|Jack tegen daveyVlak voor het grote gevecht aanbreekt wordt Jack geruild voor Will. Jack zit nu gevangen in de Dutchman en moet aanzien hoe de twee schepen (de Dutchman en de Pearl) elkaar verwoesten. Wanneer hij ontsnapt steelt hij het hart van Davy Jones en gaat de confrontatie met hem aan. Er breekt een gevecht los waarin Will en Elizabeth elkaar midden in het gevecht het jawoord geven, maar uiteindelijk doorboort Davy Jones Will. Doordat Jack Will helpt het hart van Jones te doorboren, wat het einde betekent van Davy Jones, wordt Will nu de nieuwe kapitein van de Flying Dutchman. thumb|the pearl is wegJack keert later terug naar de Black Pearl en meert aan in een havenstad waar hij uiteindelijk zijn schip kwijtraakt aan Barbossa. Aan het einde van de film wordt duidelijk dat Jack op zoek gaat naar het Levenswater. Jack wordt namelijk gek van de dood en gaat op zoek naar onsterfelijkheid. On Stranger Tides thumb|Jack in de vierde filmEr is weinig bekend over de film komt later nu alvast een paar dingen. Jack gaat op zoek naar de Fontein van de Eeuwige Jeugd maar Hector Barbossa wil ook naar de fontein van de eeuwig jeugd. maar ze worden allebei tegengehouden door Blackbeard die de fontein voor zich zelf wil houden. Er zijn ook gevaren op die zoektocht zeemeerminnen en zombies. Categorie:The Curse of the Black Pearl Categorie:Dead Man's Chest Categorie:At World's End Categorie:On Stranger Tides Categorie:captain Categorie:pirates Categorie:Black pearl bemaning Categorie:Pirate Lords